X-ray radiography is imaging inspection technology of seeing an interior of a human body or an object through irradiating the human body or the object with X-rays and detecting X-rays passing through or reflected by the human body or the object to visualize the interior of the human body or the object.
In transmission X-ray detection in related art, photographic plates and photograph films are frequently used; however, in recent years, flat panel X-ray image sensors in which a flat panel is formed with use of LTPS (Low Temperature Poly Silicon) as a base has been developed.
The flat panel X-ray image sensors are classified into two major systems: a direct conversion system and an indirect conversion system. In the direct conversion system, X-rays including information of an interior of a human body or an object passing through or being reflected by the human body or the object are directly converted into electrical signals, and in the indirect conversion system, the X-rays are converted first into optical signals, and then into electrical signals.
In both of the systems, filmless radiography is achievable, and an improvement in image quality and diagnosis support with use of digital image processing are achievable. Moreover, such systems have advantages including easy electronic filing and easy networking, and are expected to be used in various fields.
In related art, an X-ray image pickup panel in which an X-ray absorption rate is increased through adopting a two-photoconductive-layer configuration is proposed.